Playing Both Sides
by runaway mental patient
Summary: Will a relationship between Hermione and Draco force her to the dark? or will it bring him to the light? Chapter 5 up with some interaction between Draco and Hermione
1. The Beginning

**Ok guys, this is a Hermione/Draco story, so what you read in this chapter isn't what will happen throughout the fic. This is not a Fred/Hermione.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own anything!**

"You were amazing luv" he sighed as he rolled off her, snaking his arm around her waist and drawing her close to his sweaty, but very muscular chest.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to call me luv, twinny"

"Sorry, 'mione"

"That's better" Hermione sighed as she allowed Fred to press a light kiss against her swollen lips, "I'd better head back to Ginny's room, she'd freak out if she woke and I wasn't there."

"Ok luv, ill see you at breakfast"

Ignoring the fact that he called her luv after she had explicitly asked him not to she pulled her large shirt over her head and crept out of the room.

"At it again Fred?" George's voice was quite low, as he entered the room. "I just saw her, she's back in Ginny's room"

"Please don't tell anyone George, mum would kill me if she knew 'mione and I were sleeping together"

"Not to mention ickle Ronnikens and Harry. What exactly is going on between you two anyway? Is it just sex or do you love her?"

"Its just sex"

"Does she know that? This thing between you two isn't going to hurt her or tear apart this family is it?"

"Don't worry George, it wont tear apart your family, Fred is right, its just sex." Hermione softly told the worried twin as she entered the room again "I forgot my knickers" She walked over to Fred's bed, found the lacy garment and slipped them on under the large shirt.

"Well since you are both here I think I have earned an explanation, how long have you two been sleeping together? And more importantly why have you been sleeping together?"

Hermione sat down on the bed next to Fred and George sat down on his bed, which was located on the other side of the room.

"Well?"

"I don't really know where to start" Hermione told him as she rubbed her eyes.

"How about at the beginning, how long have you two been sleeping together"

"Just over a year"

"How did it happen?"

"I suppose you could say it all started at the beginning of the summer after fifth year, on the ride home" Hermione quietly told him.

"Go on"

"Well brother, do you remember waiting for them all to get off the train?"

"Of course! How could I forget, that was when he all confronted that awful muggle uncle of Harry's"

"Yes, and do you remember what the DA did to Malfoy and his cronies on the train?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, made him look heaps better"

"Well that's where it all started" Hermione told George. "You see, I had just changed out of my school robes and Malfoy cornered be coming out of the compartment, he told me that I had a great rack for a mudblood" at the mention of the word mudblood both Fred and George got a little redder as their anger reared up, "and great legs, but as I was nothing more than a filthy Mudblood no man would ever want to touch me. He then told me that even with the great rack and legs that my face was so ugly that if I ever did find a man desperate enough to want me that he would need to put a paper bag over my head."

With that Hermione began to silently weep. Both boys came to her sides as the tears began to flow at a faster rate.

"After we confronted Dursley, I noticed something was wrong with 'mione so I asked her, when she told me I told her that it was bullshit and that any guy would consider himself bloody lucky to have 'mione even look at him, of course she didn't believe me, one thing led to another and we ended up in bed"

"And since we are such good friends and found it such a good release we decided to make it a regular thing" Hermione whispered through her tears.

"So that's all that is going on between us, just casual sex among friends. With no strings attached. We are both free to sleep with other people if we wish to and if one of us wants to enter into a relationship with someone we call it off, no hurt feelings"

"Well whatever works for you, but 'mione, you better be heading back to bed, mum'll shit bricks if you're not there when she goes to wake you and Ginny."

"Ok, G'nite guys, and George thanks for being so understanding" with that Hermione kissed first Fred on the cheek then George and quickly exited the room.

"I've seen the way Malfoy looks at her and there is no way he meant any of what he said to her"

"I know, George, I know. I even told her that but she fails to believe it, Seventh year starts for them next week. What do you bet Hermione gets head girl and Malfoy head boy?"

"Its for sure, but I bet that by the end of the year your arrangement with Hermione will be over."

"Are you implying what I think you are implying George?"

"I sure am Fred, with those two sharing a common room and not to mention a bathroom it will only be a matter of time before they are first lovers and then an item."

"The only thing that concerns me about that is where will their loyalties lie? Will a relationship between the two of them cause 'mione to go to the dark or will it bring Malfoy to the light?"

Ok that felt like a good place to end it, please review my story, I don't mind if you say you hated it and now feel like clawing your eyes out as a result of my bad writing!

I felt that this chapter was necessary to set up the characters, and I promise that the next chapter will have some Hermione/Draco interaction.


	2. Finding out & Diagon Alley

**Thanks for your reviews guys! I seriously expected to get a whole bunch of reviews saying how crap my story was and saying that they hated me starting the story off with Fred and Hermione in the sack.**

**Oh yes and BIG THANX to my sister! She fully rocks! I read her my story as I go and she tells me what sucks and what doesn't. You kick arse Loz!**

**Personal notes to reviewers down the bottom:**

_Previously on Playing both sides:_

"_The only thing that concerns me about that is where will their loyalties lie? Will a relationship between the two of them cause 'mione to go to the dark or will it bring Malfoy to the light?"_

The next morning was a relatively clear day, and Hermione was just getting out of bed when she heard Mrs. Weasley's shout from downstairs.

"Post's here, its your Hogwarts letters, Hermione there is a rather large package from school here for you"

With that Hermione ran downstairs, still in her large shirt. She had spent many a summer at the Burrow and was as comfortable in her pyjamas there as she was when she was at home. She took the letter off Mrs. Weasley and tore it open, a shriek escaped her as she read through the yellowed parchment.

"I Got Head Girl!!"

At the sound of her initial cry the remainder of the Weasleys and Harry of course came running down the stairs to see what the problem was. Upon hearing Hermione's good news Harry and Ron engulfed her in huge hugs while the twins exchanged a knowing look.

As Hermione was receiving her good news another student was also. However, the reactions of those present couldn't have been more different.

"Boy, get down here now!" came the demanding cry of Lucius Malfoy.

Only minutes after his shouted order, a young blond man entered the daunting study. "You called father?"

"Your Hogwarts letter has arrived, and I must say boy that I expect better marks from you this year"

"It not my fault sir, the teachers all favour the Mudblood"

"Well what are you going to do with that letter, wait until it is old enough to read itself, open it up boy"

Draco cautiously opened the letter and began to read it.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as this years Head Boy, You will share a Common room and bathroom with the Head Girl and will be expected to organise all sorts of events, from Hogsmeade Trips to Dances.

You will report to me in the Head Boy/Girl carriage on September 1st where you and the head girl will receive instructions for the year.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, including the dress requirements of the Head Boy.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"Good, you will use your position to recruit students to serve Our Lord, and to spy on Dumbledore, Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood. That is all, now get out of my sight."

As Draco cautiously left the room he couldn't help but wonder whom the head girl was.

The following day found the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione in Diagon Alley, travelling of course by floo powder, and resulting as per usual in Harry with broken glasses.

Molly once again produced the large clothes brush and ensured that there was no soot present on any robes. The large group parted, the twins heading off to _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes _while the rest proceeded to _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions._

"Hogwarts robes all around please Madam Malkin" Mrs. Weasley told the witch behind the counter, "and Hermione here will need special robes for being Head Girl"

"Ahh, Marvellous. The Head Boy is here at the moment also being fitted. If you go into the back room my assistants will fit you both."

Madam Malkin pointed to a door in the back of the store and Hermione slowly pushed the door open… "Malfoy!"

"That's right Granger, me. I'm head boy this year and I tell you, you better bloody pull your weight you filthy little –" and before he could utter the hateful word she turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her much to the surprise of the store's occupants.

"It's Draco bloody Malfoy" she spat.

The door slammed once again as the prat in question walked arrogantly out of the room and sauntered up to pay for his new robes. As he left the store he walked past Harry, Ron and Hermione in turn.

"Scar Head, Weasel" he leaned closer to Hermione and whispered in her ear "Gorgeous"

with that he left, the small bell above the door jingling as he stepped out onto the street.

Hermione's face turned slightly pink as Madam Malkin's assistant grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the private room to be fitted with her special robes.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from the room holding a set of black robes with red, gold, green and silver trimming. Robes she would wear with pride over the next year. The colours signifying not only the colours of her house but also of the Head Boys. Malfoys. Slytherin! Never in a million years did Hermione ever think she would wear the Slytherin colours with pride!

The rest of the day passed uneventfully as the Weasleys', Harry and Hermione continued through Diagon Alley collecting the things they would need for the coming year. At the end of the day they stopped by _Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes_ to collect Fred and George. The large party then made their way back to the burrow.

**So what did you think of that chapter?? I felt that was a good place to leave it.**

**RootbeerFloat: **Thank you so much for your review, and I will never tire of hearing people telling me to update. And also I love your stories "A drop of blood", "when you came running" and "turn the other cheek" they rock! If you haven't read them ppl I suggest u check them out!

**london-brat: **Thank you, your review was so sweet! You should try and write a story of your own, use other people for your inspiration and email them if you need help at all. I am sure as u said in ur bio that u rnt a bad writer!

**girl88: **thank you! I haven't read your story yet but I will do so after I update this one. I hope I don't end up disappointing you with the way I develop Hermione's character.

**Forbiddenlight: **thanx for your review. Originally I had the story and authors notes separated with symbols but they didn't come thru, I will remember to put the authors notes in bold from now on

**yanely1167:** I do not know if Hermione will go bad or if Draco will go good. I am yet to decide. I plan on just writing the story as it comes to me and seeing where the characters go. I hope you continue to read though.

**Senya Lady of the Serpents**: Heres my update! And only 3 days after I posted my first chapter! Are you proud?

**lunademonica**: I read the beginning of your review and I though "oh no! some1 hated my story!" then I read the rest of it and felt so much better!

Also thanx to tina, castilla and O'neill for their reviews.


	3. A Close Call

I apologise for any problems with the formatting of this story, I have tried several different things and no matter what I do I cant seem to get parts to stay separate, Ill do my best but if they don't work this time I am going to just leave it.

"Albus, are you sure that having those two as head boy and girl is a wise decision?"

"I do not doubt Miss Granger's capabilities Minerva"

"But choosing Mr. Malfoy, do you not remember how the power of being a prefect went to his head in his fifth year"

"Might I say Headmaster, while I am pleased to have a head student from my own house that it might be dangerous to have a head student so in favour of the Dark Lord"

"Severus, how many times must I remind you to call him Voldemort? Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself" At the mention of Voldemort's name both Professors Snape and McGonagall flinched. However, the headmaster was too busy rifling through his desk to notice. 'ahh, here we are' he produced a small white paper bag 'any one fancy a lemon drop."

"No Albus, I think it is a more important matter that you have chosen Malfoy as head boy. Do you know what plans his father has for him? Do you know what danger you are putting the school in, not to mention Miss Granger?"

"I take it you learned of these plans at the last Death Eater meeting?"

"I did indeed. The Dark Lord wishes for young Mr. Malfoy to use his head boy position to spy on Potter and his friends and on you too, with the carelessness of Potter and his friends it will be only a matter of time before The Dark Lord knows of the Order and all its plans."

"Now Severus, I know you are not fond of Harry, Ron or Hermione but give them a little more credit than that." With that Minerva turned on her heel and left the headmaster's office.

"I'm worried Headmaster, we will need to keep a close watch on Malfoy, and on Miss Granger too. I have noticed a small attraction between the pair. Do not underestimate Draco Malfoy, he will do all he can to sway Miss Granger's loyalty from you and her friends to him and The Dark Lord."

"So, 'Mione, I hear you had a little run in with Malfoy at Madam Malkin's today."

"Now who did you hear that off?"

"Ickle Ronnikens of course, he was positively fuming when he came to get George and me from the shop, sputtering on about Malfoy being Head Boy" Fred said as he placed a kiss on Hermione's bare shoulder.

"Don't remind me, I am trying to block out the memory."

"What did he say to you this time?"

"Just told me that I better pull my weight, as if he needs to tell me that, he is the one that better pull his weight! The nerve of the arrogant little –"

"What else did he say"

"Well, as he left the store he whispered 'gorgeous' into my ear, right after he called Harry and Ron, Scar Head and Weasel. Stupid Prat."

"Aww, poor baby. You were looking rather gorgeous today though."

"Why, Mr. Weasley if I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to get me into bed … … wait a second you already succeeded at that, so the questions remains what is it you are trying to get from me?"

"You know I would never lie to you 'Mione, so when I say you are a very attractive girl I am telling the truth, and as much as I hate to admit it I think that when you go back to Hogwarts you are going to get a lot of offers from the male population, especially from a particular Ferret."

"What are you trying to say Fred?"

"That Draco Malfoy is insanely hot for you" Fred told her as he placed kissed on her shoulders and back, "and who" kiss "can blame" kiss "him" kiss "you are" kiss "a wonderful person" kiss "and I am lucky" kiss "to have this relationship with you" kiss "and I want you to know that no matter what happens this year, if you do hook up with Malfoy I will support you all the way" kiss.

"So will I" George announced as he entered the room, "Sorry to interrupt but Ron is heading this way, he went into Ginny's room to talk to Hermione and well obviously she wasn't there now he is looking everywhere for her." Fred swore and pulled the covers up as Hermione rolled off the bed her back pressed against the cold wall.

BANG 

"Fred, have you seen Hermione?"

"Not since dinner, why?"

"Because Malfoy said something to her at Madam Malkin's and it made her face red, I want to know what he said and if she is ok"

"I'm sure she is fine Ron, now go back to bed." With that George ushered Ron out of the room and attempted to shut the door, but before the door was shut Ron noticed the pile of clothes next to Fred's bed.

"Whose clothes are those Fred?"

"What this old thing?" Fred asked as he picked up Hermione's nightshirt, shooting George a look that clearly said 'help me.'

"Yes that, it looks familiar."

"It was Hermione's, she gave it to Fred and I to use for the shop. Do you remember those hats we made in your fifth year that made your head disappear?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with Hermione's Shirt"

"Well before dinner while you and Harry were playing quidditch we were talking and she said we could probably make invisibility cloaks, and George here thought maybe we should try something a little smaller than a cloak and whaddaya know Hermione being the smart little cookie she is gave us her night shirt told us to work with that."

"Why would she just give you her clothes?"

"I don't know mate, ask her."

"I will, if I ever find her." Ron huffed as he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

"It's safe now Hermione." George told the hiding girl as he transfigured a robe into a nightgown, "might I suggest that you stop this little affair, we are lucky it was Ron and not Ginny or Harry who came in here, or even worse mum."

Hermione crawled out from behind the bed and took the gown from George. "Thank you George, I guess you are right, this is getting dangerous, if Ron found out what has happening between us he would never forgive you."

"You're right, so I guess that means its over between us."

"Yeah, I guess so. Goodbye Twinny"

"Goodbye luv"

With that Hermione planted a small kiss on Fred's cheek, and a small kiss on George's. "thanx for keeping our secret George." And she left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"You okay, mate?"

"I'm fine, I really admire her you know? And I think she does feel something for Malfoy, when I mentioned his name something flashed through her eyes."

'I fucked up big time today, I can't believe I lost control like that, I didn't mean to call her gorgeous, I was supposed to whisper her name, I was supposed to whisper 'Granger' I bet she ran and told Potty and Weasel-bee exactly what I said. I'm so in for it when we get back on the train next week.

'She looks good this year, kind of glowy. I get to spend the year with her, we have to share a common room and bathroom. I don't want to spy on her I don't want her to die, I want her.

Hermione spent the remainder of her time at the Weasley's hanging out with Harry and Ron. Ron did ask her about the shirt, and her story mirrored the one that Fred and George told, so he accepted it as truth.

Finally the day arrived that they had to return to Hogwarts, everything was packed and Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione were preparing to leave to platform 9¾. This year Mrs. Weasley was going to take them alone.

"Bye Fred, Bye George" Ginny, Ron and Harry shouted as they flooed to Diagon alley.

Hermione kissed each twin on the cheek and bade them farewell, then she too flooed to Diagon alley.

From Diagon alley the party of five proceeded to the train station, went through the barrier and the four students boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I better go report to McGonagall, Malfoy and I have to get instructions, ill catch up with you at the feast."

So what did you think? I had fun writing this chapter, I spent the time sitting on the couch watchin TV (Oprah, and now a re-run of Buffy). Anywayz, please review for me, just so I know that people are reading this fic!

**You should all thank RootbeerFloat for this update, I checked my emails today and saw she had updated her fic "Turn the Other cheek" and left the chapter at a cliffhanger! I remembered her saying in a review that if I updated she would too, so Amy your cliffy inspired me to churn out this chapter in a hope of you updating "turn the other cheek" soon!**

Next chapter WILL have Hermione/Draco Interaction!! I promise!! 

**Here is a poll for you all:**

**Do you want Hermione to turn bad or Draco to turn good?**

**Do you want Fred to realise that he actually wants a relationship with Hermione? And if so does he fight for her? Maybe Hermione goes bad and Fred follows her to the dark? **


	4. The first day

I Don't own Harry Potter.

**This chapter has some interaction between Hermione and Draco! I apologise if anyone felt the last three chapters were a little slow moving but I felt they were necessary to establish the characters.**

Hermione and Draco silently followed Dumbledore through the halls of Hogwarts, the sorting feast had finished only moments before.

"Now as Professor McGonagall explained to you on the train, you are responsible for coordinating a schedule for the prefects to patrol the halls, they will have to patrol in teams of two every night from 10 until midnight. I want Gryffindors paired with Slytherins, and Hufflepuff paired with Ravenclaw.

"As Head Students I expect you to get along, the school looks up to you both, even without the title. It will not do inter-house relations any good if you are constantly quarrelling."

Dumbledore lead them to a portrait of a hobbit-like creature.

"This is the entrance to your common room. Hello Gollum, here are the Head Students for this year, they are the only students you are to allow entrance to these rooms, unless permission is granted by myself, Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape."

"Yes-es Headmaster Dumbledore sir, and what are the heads studentes names be?"

"Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor" Dumbledore told the portrait, "the password is 'my precious'" and with that the door of the common room swung open.

"Professor Dumbledore, why is the entrance to our common room a character from _The Lord Of The Rings_?"

"I'll leave Draco to explain that one. It will do you both good to start getting along now. Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger." And Dumbledore left the room.

Hermione stood in the centre of the room, awestruck at the beauty of the common room, the walls were painted a neutral colour and the pictures on the walls reflected the four Hogwarts houses. At one end of the room was a large fireplace, and at the other end a marble staircase leading to three doors.

"Well, are you going to tell me about the portrait or not Malfoy?"

"If you must know _Hermione,_ JRR Tolkein is a wizard, the character Bilbo was his brother-in-law, before Bilbo's death he asked Tolkein to write it all down, originally the stories were supposed to stay in the Wizarding world but Muggle born witches and Wizards took the books into the Muggle world where they became ever so popular."

"Did you just call me Hermione?"

"Why yes, I believe I did. You see Hermione, the headmaster seems to wish us to get along, how are we to get along if we don't even use each others first names?"

"Good point, which room do you think is which?"

"There is only one way to find out" Hermione and Draco walked up the marble staircase together and stood in front of the middle door.

"This is sure to be the bathroom, and I bet my room is this one" Draco announced as he gestured to the door on the right side, "do you want to do the honours?"

Hermione slowly opened the middle door, a gasp escaping her as she took in the sight of the bathroom.

The room was white tile, with a large swimming pool in the centre, to one side was a large shower, with four shower heads at varying angles. The opposite wall had a mirror that stretched the length of the wall, with two large basins, there was plenty of bench and cupboard space.

There were two doors on opposite ends of the room, Draco moved to one of the doors and opened it.

"This looks like your room" he announced as he stepped into it. Hermione followed him, the room did look like it would be hers, there was a red king size canopy bed pushed against the back wall, a bedside table on either side, there was a large cupboard in one corner and a huge bookshelf, crammed with books. The carpet was the same crème colour that was present in the common room. A large portrait was mounted behind the bed, the portrait was one of Hermione's family.

"It's gorgeous, lets go look at your room." Hermione ran through the bathroom and ripped the other door open, the room was exactly the same as Hermione's expect the bed was green. There was also a large picture of the Malfoy family mounted behind the bed.

"Like I wanna see his ugly face every night before I go to bed. Anyway it's late and I am tired, good night Hermione." Draco placed his hand on the small of her back and walked her through the bathroom and to her bedroom door. "sleep well" he kissed her on the cheek, turned and walked back to his room shutting the door quietly but firmly behind him.

A smirk crossed his lips as he thought of the progress he had made.

'Father will be pleased, in no time she will trust me, then she will tell me about Harry and Dumbledore's plans.'

While Draco was thinking these evil thoughts Hermione was pacing her room, worrying.

'What is he playing at, what does he want.'

I was going to stop this chapter here, but I don't want to be mean so I will continue on.

The next morning Draco woke up with a smile on his lips, it was a Saturday and they didn't have to go lessons. It was the perfect chance for him to get one up on Hermione, to get her to trust him.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door that lead into Hermione's room. He took off his green boxers and hopped into the large shower. Steam filled the room as he washed himself.

He turned the shower-radio on and tuned it into a popular Wizarding channel, the Weird Sisters filled the room and a few moments later so did Draco's voice.

He was pulled out of his plan-making as the person of his thoughts was bashing on the door.

"Shut up Malfoy, I am trying to sleep and you can't sing for shit!" She bellowed while pounding her fists on the door.

Draco hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, leaving the shower running so she wouldn't know he was out. He stood behind the door and quickly opened it. Hermione came barrelling into the room and into Draco's arms. He pulled her flush against his wet muscular chest, his arms going around her waist.

"Hermione, how nice of you to drop by." She opened her mouth to reply and he pressed his lips to hers sliding his tongue into her mouth. Hermione stood there for a few moments and began to kiss back before she realised who she was kissing and she pushed against his chest with all her strength.

"Get off me ferret" she screeched as she ran from the room.

An evil smile crossed his lips as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"I don't like it, but it must be done. Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy must spend the entire weekend in their rooms, they need to be able to communicate on some level. If they don't chaos will overtake the school. Inter-house relations are poor as it is, we need these two students to set an example"

"Albus, I don't think it is a wise decision."

"No, I don't think so either Headmaster."

"Have faith that they will manage to get along, Miss Granger might even be able to influence Mr Malfoy from taking the Dark mark. You know how persuasive she can be." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "I want you both to go and tell them about the arrangements for this weekend."

A look of distain crossed both Severus and Minerva's face as they left the Headmasters office. They made their way to the head students rooms.

They entered the rooms to hear the shower running and the radio playing.

"Get off me ferret" they heard Hermione screech, a loud bang followed suit. After a few moments the shower and radio stopped. Minerva and Severus shared a look and silently walked into their respective students rooms.

"Miss Granger, are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine Professor McGonagall, its just Draco being his usual self."

"Ok, please come into the common room, Professor Snape and I need to speak with you and Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes Professor"

While this conversation was occurring in the Head Girl's room a similar one was taking place in the Head Boys.

"Draco get dressed and get downstairs." Severus did a double take when he noticed that his favourite student was wearing only a towel "and put some bloody clothes on." Snape turned and left the room, robes billowing behind him.

Five minutes later the Head Boy, the Head Girl and their heads of houses were seated in the common room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has decided that you two need to get along this year. In light of that you will both be locked in this room for the entire weekend. You will not receive any mail, food will be delivered to you and you will be expected to coexist."

As Minerva spoke Hermione grew paler and paler, while a small smile crossed Draco's features.

"We will leave you now, please get along. We have set up a direct floo to my quarters, Professor McGonagall's quarters and the Headmasters. If there are any problems don't hesitate to floo. We will be locking you in now."

Before the students could react Severus and Minerva left the room casting the locking spell behind them.

**Hope you like! Please review!**


	5. Locked In

**Ok, here is the next chapter! Oh yes I thought I would mention once again that I don't own anything. I borrowed a bit of the exchange between Hermione and Draco from Judy Blume's _Summer Sisters. _**

'They can't do this, they can't lock me in here with _him_ for the entire weekend'

'Brilliant, all alone with Granger for the weekend. Merlin is looking favourably down on me'

Hermione and Draco stood there staring at the door for what seemed like ages. The only sound to fill the room was the _tick tock, tick tock _of the clock on the wall. They had all Saturday and all Sunday to get along. Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't be unlocking the door until early Monday morning.

"So Granger, quite the predicament we are in don't you think? Locked alone in this big room, what ever will we do to pass the time" as he spoke he walked slowly toward Hermione, as soon as she noticed him approaching she took a step back. Each time he stepped forward she took one back. She only stopped when he back was flush against the wall.

"You're not scared of me are you Granger?" he asked her as he placed a hand on either side of her head, leaning close to whisper into her ear. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

'I'm not afraid of you, I am afraid of the way you make me feel.' Is what she thought, however this is not what she said.

"N-n-no, why would I be afraid of you?" she stuttered.

"Because I am so wonderfully handsome of course." he replied taking her earlobe in between his teeth and dragging down slowly. Hermione shuddered and Draco took a step closer, his body flush against hers.

"Do you like that Hermione?" He whispered into her ear. He then began to kiss and suck on her neck, from underneath her ear down to her collarbone. A small sigh escaped her lips as Draco continued to torment her neck.

"Draco pl-"

"Yes, Hermione."

"Get off me" with that she pushed him with all her might and ran up the stairs slamming the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed and began to cry.

A few moments later her door creaked open and she felt someone sit on the bed next to her, when a warm hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Hermione"

'Bloody hell, what does her want.' She thought, "what do you want Malfoy?"

"Draco remember, my name is Draco. Will you please look at me, I want to talk to you."

Hermione groaned before she sat up and looked Draco in the eye, her eyes were puffy and there were dried tear tracks on her face. But to Draco she looked beautiful.

"Hold on a moment, ill be right back." He walked into the bathroom and came back with a facecloth, he gently washed her face then pegged it into the bathroom.

"I'm Sorry."

'Is _The_ Draco Malfoy apologising to me?'

"What?"

"I'm Sorry alright, I got carried away."

"Why are you apologising to me?"

"Because I am sorry for what I did, I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"Do you regret kissing me?"

"In a way yes, but only because it made you feel uncomfortable. Look Hermione, I like you. I really really like you. I have liked you for a while now. Do you remember those things I said to you after fifth year?"

"How could I forget, you said no man would ever want to touch me."

"Yeah well I lied. Hermione I only said that because I never thought you would let _me_ touch you. I hate it when you hug Potter and Weasel, I get so jealous."

'Bloody hell, its almost like he is telling me that he loves me'

"You see Hermione, I am glad we are locked in here together. I am glad that I will get the chance to know you well and the chance to work closely with you over the year."

"Draco"

"Yes"

"Shut up" then she leaned forward, grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into a lust-filled kiss. They continued to kiss for a while when Draco broke it off.

"Let's go into the common room." He stood up and dragged her into the common room, where he fell flat on his back on the couch pulling her on top of him. Their lips locked once again and Draco let his hands wander to her arse, which he gently began to massage.

She moaned into his mouth and moved her hands so that one was behind his neck, the other lost in his hair. They continued like this for what seemed like hours and then they fell asleep, Hermione's head on Draco's chest. Their legs intertwined. And this is how Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall found them when they brought dinner up later that night.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione and Draco slept through Minerva and Severus' visit, and when they awoke they noticed the tray. Draco immediately grabbed some food and began shovelling the food. Hermione noticing this raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm a growing boy"

Hermione scoffed and also began to eat. The food was quite delicious, and after polishing off the entire tray and the jug of pumpkin juice they settled down to continue their make out session.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?"

"I think at times you are a spoiled prat, but you are also gorgeous, mysterious and a great kisser." After she finished speaking her eyes opened wide and she slapped her hands over her mouth. 'Oh my god, where did that come from?" The fire flashed green and a note came flying out of it. Draco walked to the fire and picked up the note.

"'Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, I took the liberty of placing veritaserum in your pumpkin juice. It is imperative that you get along this year and the best way to get along it to understand each other. The potion is a special form, where you will not be able to disclose any information you learn to anyone else. Headmaster Dumbledore.' Well, it's official, the old man is off his rocker." Draco took his place beside Hermione and kissed her passionately on the lips. "So you think I'm gorgeous and a good kisser huh?" He kissed her again.

"Mmm, yes I do. Now Draco it's your turn to share. What do you think of me?"

"I think you are fucking gorgeous, I love kissing you and holding you. I would love nothing more than to take you to my bed and make you scream my name over and over again until we both pass out from pleasure. You are smart and I can't stand the fact that you hang out with Potter and Weasley."

"Why can't you stand that?"

"cos I want you all to myself." His cheeks turned uncharacteristically red and he adverted his eyes.

"Can I ask you something else Draco? Something about your loyalties in the approaching war?"

"Yes"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No, no I am not." As he spoke the words Hermione pressed her lips against his and pulled him on top of her. They fell off the couch and rolled around on the floor.

"I'm glad you're not a Death Eater"

"Why is that?"

"Because I would never make love to a death eater." She smiled a small yet seductive smile and slipped her hands under Draco's shirt.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, and you know I am not lying, because of the serum."

Draco smiled a real smile and Hermione couldn't help but think how much more handsome he looked when he smiled instead of smirked. She was not going to regret the night to come.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

This Chapter is my Christmas present to everyone! I hope you like it! And the perfect Christmas present from all of you would be a review!

So I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you enjoy the time of school and work that you will get! And I hope everyone stays safe during the holiday period.

I have another Christmas present for you all! An Aussie Christmas carol. You sing this song to the tune of Jingle Bells!

Dashing through the bush,  
in a rusty Holden Ute,  
Kicking up the dust,  
esky in the boot,  
Kelpie by my side,  
singing Christmas songs,  
It's Summer time and I am in  
my singlet, shorts and thongs

Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way,  
Christmas in Australia  
on a scorching summers day, Hey!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, Christmas time is beaut!,  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a rusty Holden Ute.

Engine's getting hot;  
we dodge the kangaroos,  
The swaggie climbs aboard,  
he is welcome too.  
All the family's there,  
sitting by the pool,  
Christmas Day the Aussie way,  
by the barbecue.

Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way,  
Christmas in Australia  
on a scorching summers day, Hey!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, Christmas time is beaut!,  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a rusty Holden Ute.

Come the afternoon,  
Grandpa has a doze,  
The kids and Uncle Bruce,   
are **swimming in their clothes** .  
The time comes 'round to go,  
we take the family snap,  
Pack the car and all shoot through,  
before the washing up.

Oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way,  
Christmas in Australia  
on a scorching summers day, Hey!  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, Christmas time is beaut!,  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a rusty Holden Ute.

A ute is a car. Ute Utility

A Kelpie is a dog.

A swaggie is like the US version of a hobo

An esky is a big cooler thingy.


	6. The good and the bad begin to happen

Sorry if you find this chapter to be a bit fast, but I wanted to get the ball rolling and get into the meaty part of the story! I hope you all had an enjoyable New Year! And those of you returning to school soon have as much fun as you can muster (yes I do realise that it is school). Anyway on with the chapter!

Hermione awoke the next morning and felt that something was different. She opened her eyes and noticed that she had been asleep in the common room. Then all of a sudden she remembered what had happened the night before. She slept with Draco Malfoy. She rolled over expecting to see him nowhere in sight. However, a pair of grey eyes met her.

"Morning Gorgeous" he greeted her, he followed this greeting with a lust-filled kiss. First he kissed her lips, and then dragged his lips along her jaw line, to nibble her ear then to nip and suck down her neck. He then nuzzled her neck, all while running his hands over her back.

"Mm, I half expected to roll over and not see you here."

"Why is that?"

"I dunno, just with your reputation and all. You know Draco _Nail and Bail _Malfoy."

"Yeah, but I have wanted you for so long that I would never bail…… Can I ask you something?"

"After last night I think you can ask me anything," Hermione replied with a seductive smile. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Was last night your first time?"

"No"

"Who was your first?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't wanna know?"

"I guess not. Fred Weasley"

"You slept with him? Why? When? You better bloody well not sleep with him any more?"

"Yes I slept with him, and I guess I can thank you for that. It happened the summer after fifth year and we decided to stop it this summer just past."

"Why can you thank me for it." He growled. Hermione chuckled at the angry and possessive look in his eyes.

"Well remember what you said to me on the train coming home after fifth year?" Draco nodded, "well what you said hurt me, and I was back at the Burrow feeling very unattractive and unloved and Fred said he'd help me out. We have been in a… I suppose you could call it a no strings attached, casual relationship for a year and we decided to call it off this summer just gone."

"Why"

"Well George discovered us and Ron almost did." When Draco heard this he started to laugh, deep belly shaking type laughter.

"Oh I would love to see Weasels face if he saw you doing the dirty with his brother!" a few moments of silence followed. "But 'Mione, I don't want you to sleep with him again."

"And why not?"

"Because you are mine, and I don't share." He got up and bent down to pick Hermione up "now we are going to spend the rest of this weekend in bed" He ran up the steps with Hermione tossed over his shoulder. Upon entering his room he kicked the door shut, threw Hermione on the bed and jumped on her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione woke up the next morning with an arm around her, she was pulled flush against a strong chest.

'That's funny' she thought 'I don't remember sleeping with Fred last night.' Then the memories came flooding back. 'Bloody hell, I just slept with Draco. I just slept with Draco several times.' She felt him stir behind her and rolled over to watch him wake up.

"Morning beautiful, it's a glorious day!"

"Glorious? Draco its 5am, you can't tell what kind of day it's going to be. The sun isn't even up."

"But any day I wake up with you in my bed is a glorious day, rain, hail or shine."

"You do realise how corny you sound right now don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't care."

"Draco can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, the other night before we…ya know"

"Shagged like rabbits?"

"Yeah, well you told me that you weren't a Death Eater. Are you planning on becoming one?"

"I don't want to become a Death Eater, but my father will make me."

"We should talk to Dumbledore. He will be able to help you out."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ok here is what we will do. Draco, you will take the mark and become another of the orders spies."

"Another? Headmaster."

"Another Draco, I am proud of you for making the right decision." Professor Snape slammed the door behind him making both Hermione and Draco jump.

"Professor…but…but…but you are one of _his_ most loyal servants."

"Draco, I have not been loyal for many years. I am however, loyal to the order and its cause."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Draco, tonight you knelt before me as a boy, and now you rise as a man. Rise Draco and take your first steps as a man."

Draco got to his feet and looked around the room, he could see his father standing on Voldemort's right side, and Professor Snape on his left. All three men had a proud look on their face. Voldemort and his father's eyes also showed how proud they were. However, Professor Snape's eyes didn't show the same proud glint as the other two men. His eyes were full of concern and sadness.

"Come to me my Dragon." Voldemort hissed. Draco walked to Voldemort and knelt before him.

"What can I do for you My Lord?" Draco asked.

"Risssse Draco and look into my eyesss." He had been preparing for this. Training with Professor Snape in the art of guarding his mind. Draco slowly got up and looked Voldemort square in the eye. Memories of his childhood flashed through his mind.

"Lucius-sss I ss-see you have been training the boy"

Suddenly he could see Hermione lying naked beneath him, her face filled with pleasure. He could see the two of them in the shower washing each-other.

"What is this Draco?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I was gonna leave it here, but I'm feeling generous, so ill continue on 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"We're very lucky the boy can think on his feet Headmaster. I don't know what would have happened if he had not lied. Did you know that he and Miss Granger were in a sexual relationship?"

"No Severus I did not, had I known I would not have sent him to receive the mark."

"I knew he was fond of her, but I didn't know how far their relationship had progressed. Headmaster he has been given the task of turning using this relationship with Miss Granger to gain access to order meetings and give information to the Dark. The Dark Lord also wants him to turn Miss Granger. He knows how close the trio is and believes that if he turns one of them then he will win."

"You best go collect them Severus, they need to be aware on what is going on."

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus strode from the room and made his way to the Head's dorm where he found the teenagers asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. He walked over to them and shook them awake. "Come along you two, you are needed in the Headmaster's Office."

They walked silently through the halls of Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione trailing behind Severus. Their hands intertwined. As they approached the door to Dumbledore's Office (after first give the stone gargoyle the password and climbing the stairs) they could hear raised voices. As Severus opened the door with a loud bang all the voices stopped.

The room was full of order members.

"Draco, Hermione please come forward, you are about to be initiated into the _Order of the Phoenix_ and given your first mission."

Draco and Hermione exchanged a confused look and stepped forward.

Later that Night 

"Draco, as you are aware at your initiation ceremony Voldemort became aware of your relationship with Miss Granger, and he gave you the task of turning her to the Dark side and for both you to then spy on the order.

"We have decided that this will occur, two spies are better than one, and three spies are better than two. Professor Snape will soon contact Voldemort and tell him of a potion that he created which will lower your defences, allowing Draco to turn you from the Order.

"The three of you will attend order meetings and Dark revels. Giving the order information and giving Voldemort incorrect information. Are you prepared to do this?"

"Yes Headmaster" they replied in unison.

"Good, now I suggest you head to bed. Severus please contact Voldemort and give him the news of the potion."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I hope you all liked that! And please please please please review! The reviews keep me going and let me know that you actually do read! I don't wanna be one of those authors that say "if I don't get 10 reviews for this chapter I am not updating" 'cos I HATE those authors!


End file.
